


Music Video

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bring Me The Horizon needs some publicity so they decide to shoot a music video where Oli is having a sex scene with a guy. But not just any guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bring Me the Horizon's previous album was a complete and total flop. It hadn't even gotten above the fiftieth spot on the Billboard charts, its songs hadn't had much airplay at all on the radio, and it didn't even get featured in Alternative Press's top ten albums for the entire year that it had been out. This had caused the band to work extra hard on their new album, and they pursued a sound that was a mixture of Sempiternal and Suicide Season. The five of them are sitting in Jordan's living room tossing around ideas for the music video for their first single when Matt (Nicholls) tosses out the first idea that actually hadn't already been done ten million times by alternative bands like them.

"Guy on guy sex scene," he says, causing Oli to spit out the sip of shitty beer he had just taken.

"What? Are you fuckin' insane?"

"Oh, my bad, let me clarify - Oli on guy sex scene," he says, grinning.

Oli really doesn't know what in the hell Matt is thinking, but he doesn't like the idea one bit.

"Hell no. Onto the next idea-"

"Wait, I think he's onto something," Jordan says, scooting over towards the edge of the couch. "Just think of it - think of the headlines! 'Bring Me The Horizon's Frontman Oli Sykes Has Steamy Hot Sex Scene With a Male In New Music Video'! 'Click To Watch Now'! It will be all over the news. I mean, yeah, bands are standing up for gay rights now, but no one is taking the leap and actually making a music video with their lead singer doing a guy."

"And it's not like you don't like guys already, Oli. Practically everyone knows that you're bisexual-"

"That's not the point! I have to do some sexual act with a random guy?"

"You wouldn't have a problem if it was a girl," Matt points out. Which, is a fair point, but still - a random guy was different than a random girl.

"And it's not like we're gonna choose an ugly guy for the part," Jordan assures him. Oli fidgets a bit at the thought of it all.

"Better idea!" Matt shouts, nearly knocking all of their drinks over in the process. "The guy cross-dresses too."

"What? Hell no," Oli says. He is so not going to agree to that. Kissing a guy? Maybe. Kissing a guy that is dressed up like a girl? No way in hell. That was way too close to actual fantasies that he actually has and there is no way he would be comfortable doing that with some random bloke off of the street.

"You know what? No. We listened to you enough. Everything you wanted to do on the previous album we did. You wanted some rap? We did it. You wanted more catchy songs? We did it. But guess what? That didn't work. It's time for you to take a recommendation from the rest of us and do this," Matt says, his voice cross.

Oli knows that he's right - he just doesn't want to admit it. He knows that he needs to agree with Matt because it definitely has the potential to do some major harm to the band's relationship if he doesn't do it. And besides, what harm would it do to try? After all, they were right, they wouldn't choose an ugly guy to do it with. And he already is interested in men - what does he have to lose? Best case, he will be praised for being the first frontman in their scene to take the step and make changes. Worst case, well, Oli doesn't want to think about the worst case...

"Fine, I'll do it," he says, sighing heavily and taking a long drink of his beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Oli stands beside the director for the music video, his name is Dan, talking to him about what he's going to be doing first. Dan points at different lines in the script that he had typed up, a fucking script for heaven's sake, but Oli isn't really looking at the words. He is zoned out, too worried about what he is going to be doing with the guy that the rest of the band had selected for the video. Apparently, they had found 'the perfect one' as Matt had so nicely put it. Oli is extremely worried to say the very least.

"First there's going to be quite a bit of shouting between the two of you in this room," Dan says, pointing over towards the living area of the small house that they had decided to film in.

"Shouting? What are we supposed to be shouting about?"

"Doesn't matter. It's just supposed to be some argument that you two get into. The music will be playing over it, so we don't have to script out any of the words."

"Okay, good. And then after that you're going to film-"

Oli stops talking mid-sentence when he sees Kellin Quinn walk through the front door. His hair is longer than it had been when he had seen him last on Warped Tour (which year had that been? 2013?), but he could recognize that face anywhere.

"Um, hi," Kellin says, waving his hand shyly at Oli. Oli cringes at the sight of the other singer and takes a deep breath.

"Matt!" he screams, stomping over towards said drummer.

"Um, yes?"

"What did you do? Did you really fucking bring in Kellin fucking Quinn to be the guy-"

"Yup. Who better than him?"

"Who better than him?" Oli echoes. "Anyone! For all I know, he hates my guts-"

"I don't hate your guts, Oli," Kellin interrupts from behind the two of them. Oli did _not_ know that he could hear them from where he was.

"You do know what you're getting yourself into, right? You do know that you're supposed to cross-dress-" Oli starts, but Kellin cuts him off.

"Yeah, I do know that, actually, and - I'm more than fine with it."

More than fine? What does 'more than fine' even mean? Is he trying to tell Oli something or is he just being nice?

Either way, Oli doesn't really know exactly how to respond. He opens his mouth and then shuts it again, because he is in complete and total pure fucking shock. The person that he insulted and practically spat on (several years ago but _still_ ) is okay with cross-dressing for _his_ music video and doing sexual acts with _him_.

Oli briefly ponders the possibility that he is dreaming.

"You okay, Oli?" Kellin asks. Oli blinks and snaps out of his mind and looks straight into Kellin's _holy shit beautiful_ eyes and nods.

"Are we ready to start? Because we're on a tight schedule if you guys hope to finish this video today," Dan shouts from the other room.

"I think so," Oli says, glancing nervously over at Kellin.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what exactly is going to happen in the video? Can you catch me up really quick?" Kellin asks Oli. Some people were rearranging furniture in the living room they were in and they were waiting on the lighting people to finish setting up before they could start.

"Well, uhm, basically we fight and scream at each other, it cuts to showing you, um, dressing up in lingerie, and then we-"

"Fuck?"

"Yea - fuck," Oli says, sort of losing it when Kellin says the word so easily. Oli has never looked at him in a sexual light before that, but now is starting to fancy him a bit more with each word he says.

"So, is it angry sex or make-up sex? Because that totally makes a difference in how I'm supposed to act."

Oli doesn't actually know the answer to that question, but he does know what he wants the answer to be so he says it like he knows it anyways.

"Angry sex," he says, not able to elaborate anymore because, hot damn, he thinks Kellin just smirked at his answer, but he isn't entirely sure.

"It's too bright," Dan complains, waving a hand at one of the two men that were adjusting lights. Oli inwardly groans at the fact that they had hired yet another perfectionist director. Don't get him wrong, he likes the fact that they wanted the videos to be great and that they tried their hardest, but they always took forever to actually get to the recording part of making a video. "Okay, that's perfect. Kellin? Oli? Stand over here, in front of the couch. And stand at least, oh, four feet apart."

They did as they were told and Oli glances at Kellin nervously.

"Now, I want you two to just scream at each other. Yell whatever comes to mind - it doesn't matter. We just need video of some shouting going on between you both. You're fighting, so just act like you're in an argument, okay?"

"Okay, that works," Kellin replies, looking at Oli. "Let's argue as if you think that I'm cheating on you. But I really didn't, obviously."

"What? Okay. I guess you're right. I don't think I could make it look real by just shouting random shit at you anyways," Oli agrees. Dan nods at the two of them.

"Well, whenever you're ready," he says. The cameraman was standing beside Dan, and the red light was on the camera, signaling that it was already recording.

Oli gathers up the courage to start the fake fight.

"So what, I'm not good enough for you anymore? Is that it?" Oli spat, attempting the best he could to put himself in the mindset that he was dating Kellin and that he actually did think that he had cheated on him.

"No, Oli! I'm telling you, I didn't fucking cheat on you!"

"Then why were you out until three in the morning? Explain that!"

"I told you, I was out with friends!"

"Fucking liar!" Oli shouts, for some reason getting especially into the acting and shoving Kellin's chest.

"You did not just do that!" Kellin screams, moving towards Oli to retaliate, but Oli is quicker and he grabs Kellin's wrists before he is able to do anything.

"Don't you dare," Oli hisses, staring deep into Kellin's eyes. He doesn't hear, however, when Dan yells 'cut', and he still stands there, holding Kellin's wrists and feeling like he was ready to pounce on him right then and there.

"Oli," Kellin whispers, not breaking their gaze.

"Did you guys hear me?" Dan says, clearly annoyed.

"What?" Oli asks, letting go of Kellin and blushing intently.

"I said 'cut'."

"Oh, right. What's next?"

Dan points to the bedroom. "Kellin changes into the lingerie now."

Oli follows them into the dimly lit room, biting his lip and not realizing that he was staring at Kellin the whole time - noticing every single move he made and everything he did. Oli did not think that he would end up being so calm about the whole situation - but it was turning out that way.

"I hope this stuff fits," Kellin laughs, picking up and examining the black hose that were neatly laid out on top of the bed in the center of the room.

"Don't worry, it's 'one size fits most'. It'll fit," Dan assures him, flipping through the stapled papers in his hands.

"Did you pick it out?" Kellin asks Oli, now picking up the babydoll and holding it up to his chest. It was see-through for the most part, its edges lined with lace and it had a pretty pink satin bow at the center top of it. Oli swallows anxiously while looking at it.

"Uh, no. This is the first time I've ever seen it to be completely honest with you." Oli figures that Matt and Jordan had bought the lingerie together, laughing the whole time thinking about how humiliated Oli would be with Kellin wearing it in front of him.

"I'm going to go into the restroom to change out of my clothes," he says, grabbing the babydoll and matching black panties off of the bed.

"Put the hose on out here, we'll record you doing that," Dan says to him.

Oli's knees go impossibly weak when he sees Kellin prance out of the bathroom all dressed up. He had already thought that he was attractive, but now he was so irresistible it was almost unfair. The dress goes down to Kellin's mid-thigh, and it was causing Oli's heart to skip beats in ways that it hadn't in a long time.

"Have you ever dressed up like this before?" Oli chokes out, unable to help his curiosity.

"That's for me to know, and for you to wonder," he winks, grabbing the thigh high stockings.

The cameraman got impossibly close to Kellin's hands while he pulled each one up his legs, and Kellin did it as slowly as he could. Oli's eyes never left Kellin's small hands and he was memorizing the scene. Fuck, it was a good thing that it was being recorded because Oli was going to want to watch it over and over again.

Kellin stands up after he's done and smiles. A big, pretty smile that causes Oli to go even more insane for him.

"Like what you see, Sykes?" he teases, turning around once and letting him see every angle of his body. Oli would have normally rolled his eyes and made some of smart ass remark at a comment like that, but hell, it was Kellin fucking Quinn asking him and he really, really liked what he saw.

"Yes," Oli says, finally building up a little bit of confidence. After all, if Kellin was going to flirt, why couldn't he?

"Alright, you two know how this is gonna work, right?" Dan asks, pointing out something to the cameraman.

"Um, no," Oli says, nervously wiping his palms on the front of his jeans.

So much for that confidence.

"Okay, so basically, you're going to get really close to having sex, but you're not going to. Kellin isn't going to take off his outfit, and the least bit you're going to be wearing is just your boxers. So, get rough, kiss, throw Kellin around, but nothing more than that."

"Works for me," Kellin says.

"Okay, just tell me if I cross a line," Oli says to Kellin. It was more of a warning than anything, because Oli knew that he could get easily carried away when it came to anything sex related, especially with someone as good looking as Kellin was right now. Kellin nodded in reply, and Oli takes that as the invitation to go ahead with the "acting" that they were supposed to be doing.

Oli takes two shaky steps forward and then dives into it completely, pushing Kellin down onto the bed, rather forcefully - since it was supposed to be angry sex, after all, and he stares down at him with a lust that had recently developed into something that was becoming uncontrollable. Oli's eyes linger on Kellin's feminine outfitted body, taking in every pretty little detail of the black lace and keeping his eyes fixated on his panty covered cock, which was clearly hard as hell. Oli's first instinct was to pull down the panties but he reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to be having actual sex with Kellin, only faking it.

Oli kept his gaze on Kellin's cock for the longest time before finally crawling on top of him and placing his hands around his tiny wrists and pinning them above his head. Kellin instantly bucked his hips up into Oli's, a movement which the camera wouldn't have noticed because it was so subtle, but Oli felt it and he knew that Kellin wasn't just acting.

Their movements were fueled by pure lust now, and the possibility that the attraction between them had started their arguments so many years ago was becoming more and more likely with each touch between them.

Oli thrusts his hips into Kellin's, trying to get the most feeling that he could without taking his clothes off. Kellin leans his head back into the pillows and moans aloud, and it's such a fucking pretty sight seeing him lose himself in it already. Oli licks and bites on Kellin's exposed neck like he fucking needs it, all while keeping up a slow pace of pressing their hips together, rocking back and forth until it becomes apparent to him that Kellin has pre-cum leaking from his cock and it's seeping through the panties onto his chest. He gets up off of Kellin briefly in order to declothe himself to where he's only wearing his boxers, but before he can get back on top, however, Dan is telling him what to do again.

"Oli, you lay on your back and let Kellin get on top of you. We need some shots like that," he says, causing Oli to groan because _fuck_ he just wants to be back on top of Kellin right now, but he isn't going to argue. He is too desperate to just touch Kellin and he is going to do whatever the fucking director wanted to for the time being. Oli gets back onto the bed, this time on his back, and Kellin is on top of him within seconds and is pressing his lips against Oli's in a needy, desperate kiss.

"Fuck," Oli moans, putting his hands on Kellin's hips and pressing up into him. Kellin sits up and starts moving his hips like a fucking pornstar on top of Oli, and he even starts moaning like one to go along with it.

"Oh, Oli, oh, fuck, Baby," Kellin moans, throwing his head back and letting his mouth hang open and keeping his eyes shut. Oli stares at Kellin's open mouth, loving the filthy words that are spilling out from it. He digs his nails deep into Kellin's sides because he's so fucking turned on and Kellin arches his back into the pain and moans even louder, which should have been embarrassing to the both of them, but they were lost in each other. Oli starts to moan and close his eyes because he is getting so into it when Dan yells 'cut' and Kellin rolls off of him, and lays down beside him.

"And now the fun part - editing," Dan groans, throwing his hands in the air and striding out of the room, not even looking back at the two of them. Oli and Kellin lay on top of the bed while the people file out, and Oli finally gets enough strenth back in his extremities to stand up. Kellin stands up too, and Oli whispers in his ear "bathroom" and it takes all of thirty seconds for the both of them to cram themselves into the small bathroom adjoining the bedroom that they were in. Oli presses Kellin's body up against the bathroom counter and he breathes hard and heavy into Kellin's neck.

"Fuck me," Kellin whispers, placing a small hand on Oli's hard cock. The only thing separating his cock from Kellin's touch were his thin boxers, which were quickly removed and then Kellin's hand was wrapped around his length, slowly stroking it and causing Oli to moan softly in response. Kellin jerks on his cock with extra care, using his fingertips to expertly rub the sensitive underside and causing Oli to unravel already.

"Fuck yeah," Oli groans, pulling back from Kellin's touch and spinning him around so that he has access to his ass. He gives it a hard slap, causing Kellin to whimper but Oli can tell that he loves it.

Oli is rough when he yanks off Kellin's panties and pulls them down to his knees, and he shows no sign of being gentle any time soon. He does, however, prep Kellin a bit by using his fingers, but they're both pretty much beyond the point of being careful and proper; they just wanted to fuck.

"Come on, Oli. I can take it," Kellin says, practically begging for Oli to just get to it and quit teasing him. Oli doesn't hesitate to give Kellin what he wants, and instantly replaces his fingers with the head of his thick cock and slowly pushes in.

Kellin starts gripping the sides of the granite counter top when Oli pushes in, and he bites his lip insanely hard because, _fuck_ , it hurts. But Oli doesn't let the pretty girl hurt for long, no, because he's pushing in deeper and fucking faster and he knows how to hit the good nerves and make Kellin's knees go weak - which they do. Oli puts one hand in Kellin's hair and pulls his head up so that he's looking in the mirror and watching himself get fucked. Oli isn't sure how long he's going to last seeing Kellin like this - seeing the short dress he has on and the stockings that end just on the tops of his thighs - but he is trying to last as long as he can because _god damn_.

"Oh, Jesus, Oli, more more more," Kellin moans, being the greedy whore that he was turning out to be. Oli thrusts into Kellin even harder and causes him to scream out due to both pain and pleasure and Oli is just swimming in ecstasy the whole time. His head is spinning and he just can't quite believe that he is fucking Kellin Quinn, lead singer of Sleeping With Sirens, and he is wearing fucking lingerie.

This is definitely what dreams are made out of.

"Oh, Oli, fuck, just give it to me," he says, wrapping a hand around his own cock and giving himself some much needed relief.

"Fucking hell, take it, Kellin. You're such a fucking whore, Quinn," Oli moans, looking directly at Kellin's eyes in the mirror when he says it.

"I'm your whore, Oli. I'm your fucking whore," Kellin says as he cums, white streaks all over his hand and the floor. Oli is thrown over the edge too when he feels Kellin's orgasm, and he pulls out in order to squirt his cum all over Kellin's lower back.

They stand there, or rather lean there in Kellin's case, for a moment, recovering from their post orgasm dazes in silence. Oli runs a dirty hand through his hair, which is messy to say the very least.

"Wasn't expectin' to be doing this today," Oli laughs, hoping that Kellin would laugh too. He wasn't a fan of the awkward moments after sex, where no one says anything and you have to stare at the wall while you clean off, so he was trying his best to make it as non-awkward as he could.

He didn't have to try hard.

"What, really? I came prepared," he responded, turning around and looking up at Oli with a silly grin on his face. Even though Kellin was totally messy and dirty and most likely the least bit put together that Oli had seen him, he looked pretty to him. The lopsided grin that is on his face makes Oli's heart melt and do little flips just like it had earlier.

"Sure you did," Oli says, walking over towards the shower and turning the faucet on. The water streams out cold and some gets on his face.

"Okay fine, but I was hoping for it to happen. Just didn't think that it would..."

"Really?" Oli asks, turning his head to the side.

"Yea. Always did think that you were cute."

"Well, um, thank you," Oli says as he steps into the shower and closes the curtain behind him. He wonders if he should have invited Kellin in with him, but he doesn't wonder long because Kellin speaks up.

"In normal circumstances, I wouldn't ask but I feel like we need to get out of here fast so, um, do you mind if I shower with you? I mean, we just had sex so it's not that weird I guess," he starts, but he doesn't get to finish his sentence because Oli opens the curtain and pulls his arm so that he is in the shower with him. Kellin blushes and looks up at Oli.

"Oh, come on, Mate. It's not like we're in high school. Yes, I can tell you have a thing for me and yes, I think you're cute too. Let's just get this shower over with, okay?"

"Okay," he replies, before washing as fast as he can. Oli is careful not to bump into Kellin while he is washing off or soaping up his hair, and he thinks he does a pretty good job of using as little space as humanly possible. Oli steps out first, careful not to slip and fall down to what surely be the most embarrassing thing that could ever face him.

They both clean up and somehow end up walking out of the building together. Oli doesn't know at what point that he reaches over and hugs Kellin in order to say goodbye, but he does it and he definitely doesn't regret it.

***

It turns out that Matt was right about the whole thing - the music video was out for only an hour before it reached half a million views. 


End file.
